


Luka x Reader

by Teaganlouisej



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Hurt, Self-Harm, ouchies, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaganlouisej/pseuds/Teaganlouisej
Summary: A bundle of crap I wrote at 2am and didn't proof read, enjoy.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Original Character(s), Luka Couffaine/Reader
Kudos: 113





	Luka x Reader

School had been long, like, really long. You sighed as you stretched and slung your bag over your shoulder and headed for the classroom door. Rose came bouncing up to your side and grabbed your arm.  
“Are you going to come watch KittySection practice today?” You stared down at her baby blue eyes then looked over at Juleka who was giving you a small smile. You grinned and nodded.  
“Of course! Since when do I turn down the opportunity to watch you guys play?” Juleka put a hand on your other shoulder and gave a tiny smirk and in a quiet voice she muttered something to make you flush a little.  
“Only because you love my brother.”  
“How dare you! My loyalty lies with the whole band not just the lead guitarist!” You held a hand over your heart and faked hurt. Rose squealed and ran over to Juleka holding her hands in hers.  
“I want them to date so badly! Then we can go on double dates it would be so romantic!” She sighed dreamily and you tapped her head.  
“Calm your horses sunshine, let’s just focus on actually getting a first date.” The three of you left for the Liberty together, waving at friends along the way.

When you got there Ivan and Mylene were already there, Ivan was warming up on his drums and Mylene was sat starting homework. You walked over to her and sat down to join. You made small talk and helped each other solve problems while the three teens started their warm up exercises. Only one band member was missing and that was the one who held your affections, Luka. Just as you thought this you heard footsteps coming up the ramp of the boat. You turned around and smiled at the blue tipped boy who had just arrived. He went to Juleka giving her a kiss on the head and ruffles Rose’s hair, not forgetting Ivan with a fist bump. You smiled at the exchanges and went back to work with a math problem with Mylene. Before you could get too stuck into it you felt two hands on your shoulders and turned to be face to face with Luka. He smiled down at you with his droopy eyes and you couldn't help but smile back. He gave your shoulders a squeeze and kissed your cheek before offering Mylene a friendly smile.  
“Hopefully you wont be too preoccupied with homework to watch us play, we’re practising a new song today.” Your face lit up at his words and you turned around more, his hands still holding your shoulders from behind though.  
“Really? I’ll definitely be paying attention then!” Luka gave you the signature smile of his before heading below deck to get his guitar.

You looked down as your phone lit up with a message.  
Juleka: Not subtle at all…  
Me: like you can talk, we knew you and Rose were dating before you two knew!  
Juleka: …  
You smiled at your phone, you'd won that conversation.You decided to go after Luka, some alone time wouldn’t hurt. It was still only a little after school had finished so there was all afternoon for the band to finish playing. Excusing yourself to the bathroom you left Mylene who gave you a little smirk which you actively ignored. 

Below deck you knocked on door to the shared room of Luka and Juleka. You heard footsteps coming towards the door before it was opened and Luka came into view just pulling his shirt down.  
“Are those abs I spy? Luka, you didn’t tell me you've been working out?” You grin, poking him in the gut only to be slightly surprised when you are met with a solid feeling. He flushed a little and grinned.  
“And I didn’t take you for a peeping tom.” You pursed you lips with a smile.  
“Juleka sent me down here to hurry you up, and yet I find you trying to seduce me.” You placed a hand to your forehead dramatically. Luka took a step towards you.  
“Seducing you huh? I’m sure I can do better than a little ab flash.” He grabbed your cheek and backed you up against the wall opposite on the other side of the hallway. You looked up at him as he leaned down, his breath fanning over your face. You're eyelids drooped almost shut and your body leaned instinctively into his before he laughed and pulled back. You sighed and smacked his arm.  
“Juleka’s right, you have a twisted sense of humour.” Luka shrugged. You headed up on deck, the chuckling boy following behind you.

Practice went by faster than you would have hoped. Mylene and Ivan were off home and you waved them goodbye, thanking Mylene for her help with the problems. An arm rested itself on your shoulder and you looked up to see Luka.  
“Just because I'm a good height for an arm rest, doesn't mean you can do it any chance you get.” He gave you a small chuckle at this but didn't move.  
“Mum wants to know if you're in for dinner tonight, Rose is staying.” You turned your head to see Rose and Juleka go below deck, but not before sending a wink your way. You glared at them but they just laughed at you.  
“Sure, dinner would be great!” The two of you walked below deck where Anarka gave you a big hug, almost crushing you, before you all sat down for dinner.

Dinner on the Liberty was chaotic, amazingly chaotic. People were laughing, and reaching across the table to grab food and the happier people got, the louder they seemed to become on this ship. It warmed your heart being able to call these people your friends, even family. 

Rose decided to stay the night, however you had to go home to your parents. As you stepped off the Liberty Luka caught up with you.  
“I’ll walk you home.” You smiled up at him.  
“Thanks Luka, you're too sweet sometimes. I’m glad I met you.” He ruffled your hair and grabbed your hand, the two of you walking in relative silence side from the occasional humming from Luka. By the time the two of you got to your door there was a feeling that something was hanging around in the air. It made you want to hold your breath but it also gave you a weird sense of courage. You stood on your tippy toes to give Luka a kiss on each cheek, the second kiss lingered closer to his mouth and as you pulled back you could see a small dusting of pink, you're sure yours matched. Luka gave you that easy going smile and wished you goodnight before making his way home. If you had known what would have happened in the week to come you would have just kissed him on the lips. 

You were late to the bands practice. Normally you'd have a text from Luka calling you out on your lack of time management skills, but your inbox was empty. Only a message from Juleka saying ‘hurry’. You ran to the Liberty and when you finally made it board you saw Marinette sat where you usually sit, a dreamy smile on her lips. Her friend Alya next to her and Mylene sat in her usual place. Alya gave you a wink when she noticed your stare and you smiled back. You noticed Marinette’s flushed expression and followed her gaze to Luka. You felt a drop in the pit of your stomach when Luka looked up to make eye contact with Marinette and didn't even give you a second glance. You looked towards Juleka who gave you a sad smile and a shrug. 

You knew Marinette was a lovely girl, but didn't she have a massive crush on Adrien Agreste? The feeling in your stomach got worse as the practice went on and you were seemingly ignored by Luka. You buried your head into your homework trying to ignore everyone, however, bless their hearts, Juleka and Rose kept trying to bring you into the conversation. 

The next day Marinette was there again, and after a few days of this the band announced her as their designer. You felt dread start to form in the pit of your stomach, texts and calls from Luka were less frequent and you started to avoid him yourself, so as not to see him with Marinette. He walked her home one night, turning to wave at everyone.  
“I’ll see you guys when I get back for dinner.” You waved back and turned to talk to the girls.  
“I’m gonna head off too, guys, um, I’ll see you at school but I”ll probably stop coming to practice if thats ok? You'll just have to record it for me!” You offered them a weak smile and Rose and Juleka swamped you in a hug.  
“It’s gonna be so weird without you!” Rose cried onto your shoulder.  
“I’m gonna make him regret it.” Juleka mumbled. and you smiled at her, you know better than to test Juleka’s revenge.

The next day at school you watched Marinette follow Adrien around with her eyes all day, day dreaming in class while looking at him. You were honestly confused, she had Luka, why was she also drooling over Adrian. Your heart hurt for Luka. 

You sat with Rose and Juleka and watched their band practice, you could hear Marinette cheer as the song ended and you turned your head away.  
“He asked where you were you know.” Juleka practically whispered. You looked up a her and couldn’t help the smile on your face. Rose pounced on you.  
“Yeah! He looked a bit disappointed too! We told him you were feeling sick.” You held her hand and thanked them both.  
“You guys are good friends, thanks for putting up with me.” Juleka gave your arm a light punch and smiled at you. 

It was later that night and you were at home, staring at your reflection in the mirror.“What does he see in her that I don’t have?” You scrunched up your face and took a hard look in the mirror. Mari was the same weight, and it’s not like you're bad looking. Appearance wise you're on pretty even grounds! Maybe it was her personality? She was quieter than you were, due to her boy shyness around guys she likes. She was also more positive and upbeat than you were, she didn't have the same sarcasm that you had.  
“Well, i could at least drop a couple pounds to be a little bit skinnier that her.” You turned around and pinched your but before deciding tp do the worst possible thing you could do for your eating, look at the internet.

It had been two days since you last went to the Liberty. Marinette was there as per usual. But Luka actually came up to you this time. They were on break as you turned up about half way through their practice.  
“Hey, where have you been?” He put a hand on your shoulder and you shrugged while remembering what excuse Juleka and Rose had given him.  
“Ive not been feeling well, I’m fine!” He didn’tt look like he believed you but before he could say anything his mum came out with a platter of food. Everyone ran over and grabbed some of the sandwiches but you hung behind.  
“Y/N, you're normally first to the food, whats wrong with you child?” You smiled at Anarka and waved your hands in front of you.  
“Oh I’m fine! Just not feeling too well, I had some food after school!” She raised her eyebrows at you but didn't say anything, and you sighed. 

Later that night you once again waited until Luka walked Marinette home before you left. You didn't want to find out if he'd walk Mari home but not you, that knowledge would break your heart even more. You got halfway to your house before you heard your name being called, spinning round to see who it was you could make out Luka running to catch up with you.  
“Luka, what are you doing?” You held you bag strap close to your chest while he caught his breath.  
“You’ve been leaving without me recently, whats up with that?” He stood up and looked down at you, you stiffened and tried to come up with an excuse that wasn't a total lie, you know Luka was goo at spotting a lie.  
“I didn't want to make you walk two girls home, it would make you more tired than you need to be.” Phew, that was a close one. Luka gave a half frown and hummed.  
“I don’t mind you know.” You shrugged one shoulder and turned to keep walking, taking Luka aback, he could tell you were keeping something, but knew he wouldn't get it out of you. You finished the walk in silence and when you finally made it to your house, what felt like forever, you opened the door and went to walk inside when Luka chught your wrist.  
“Hey, what are you doing?”  
“Uhhh, going inside?” You tilted your head at him.  
“But you always give me a kiss on the cheek or at least a hug.” He smiled at you.  
“Yeah and you usually acknowledge me when I show up.” Before he could answer you slipped inside and shut the door gently in his face. You let your back rest against the door.  
‘Why did I say that!?’ You face palmed, how could you let your attitude get out like that, he wasn’t your boyfriend, he could date whoever he wanted. you decided it was time to take your changes seriously, and that would mean less time mucking round on the Liberty.

Luka walked home confused. What did you mean by that? He opened the door to his shared room and Juleka sat up instantly  
“Whats wrong?” She brushed the hair out of her eyes. Luka sat on his bed in a huff.  
“Y/N, she said I don’t acknowledge her when she shows up.” Juleka snorted at this, perfect timing!  
“Yeah? You don’t.” Luka looked up at his sister to find her giving him a hard stare, his eyes widened a bit at her expression.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, Y/N’s used to you giving her a certain amount of affection and attention, ever since Marinette's been around you've been basically ignoring her. She doesn’t know how to handle the loss of her….friend.” Luka raised an eyebrow.  
“Why did you pause before saying friend?” Juleka bit her cheek before answering quietly.  
“Why do you think she came to all our practises, and shows up less now you’re making googly eyes at Marinette all the time while ignoring her? You're older than me, you're supposed to be smarter too.” With that being said she put her headphones in and went back to doing her own thing. Luka facepalmed. How could he be so stupid! Your reaction to his teasing, and that kiss suspiciously close to his lips the other week! He could honestly die in shame! 

It had been almost a month since you had been on the Liberty. you had changed drastically. You lost your sarcasm and opted to fake being overly happy. Your weight had also changed, being nearly a month since you last full meal. You looked like a shell of the person you once were, yet the personality had doubled. Your class was suspicious, Juleka and Rose were at their wits end trying to get you to see reason.“Y/N you can’t keep treating your body like this.” Juleka held your shoulders firmly, staring you dead in the eye.  
“Please, you're killing yourself Y/N!” Rose begged you, teary eyed. Good, you thought to yourself. That would be better than having to listen to Marinette’s rambling over the two boys every day at school.  
“I’m fine, I’m in control. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” You avoided eye contact and gave them a big smile before walking home as fast as you could. 

Band practice was awkward, well, Luka’s life in general was now awkward. He honestly wasn’t all that interested in Marinette, sure she was cute but a little timid he found out. he enjoyed that he could joke with you and not have to worry about you taking it the wrong way. MArinette was a great girl but, compared to your quick wit and spit fire attitude, it just didn’t measure up. He’d been trying to contact you for a while but you only gave him short answers. Juleka was quiet around him, and he kept catching her glaring at him at random times. Rose lost her enthusiasm too. They’d been like this for a while but it was worse than usual today.  
“I miss Y/N!” Rose suddenly burst out, stomping her foot and crossing her arms.  
“Me too.” Juleka sighed as she let her guitar hang from her neck.  
“I’m so worried about her…” Rose suddenly burst into tears and rushed to Juleka, burying her head in the tall girls neck.  
“Worried about her?” Luka questioned, he got that you were upset and avoiding him but why were they worried to the point of crying?  
“Y/N’s…not taking care of herself properly.” Juleka let out reluctantly, avoiding eye contact.  
“Jules what do you mean by that? How is she not taking care of herself?” It’s written all over Juleka’s face that she doesn’t want to tell Luka, its her friends privacy. “Please, tell me, I’m responsible for the way she's feeling. I need to know!” His sister sighed.  
“She’s not eating, she’s skin and bone Luka, and I can’t be sure but I’m pretty sure she's been self harming as well.” Luke felt his heart break in two. His chest burned so much he didn’t feel the tears well up in his eyes. His gut felt rotten with guilt. 

He knew you wouldn’t talk to him. You had in set in your mind that you'd only get in the way of his happiness with marinette. Even though there was nothing there for him. Not anymore, not when he realised just how much he missed your presence, he caught himself always looking for you at each practice, hoping you'd show up. Feeling crushed when you didn’t. He’d need help from a little friend if he was gonna pull this off and get you back in his life. 

You were sat on your balcony, watching the moon, music laying in your ears.Sad ballads filled your ears as you allowed yourself to wallow in your broken heart. A cup of tea in your hands, feeling the warm liquid pool in your empty stomach. A chill was in the air tonight, winter on its way, so you had bundled up in a sweater and some leggings. In the distance you saw a figure making its way towards you from rooftop to rooftop. You felt a little excitement, maybe you'd catch one of the superhero’s patrolling the city! Confusion filled you when they slowed down the houses before yours, eventually coming to a halt on you railing. He looked you in the eyes. It was Viperion.  
“Can i help you, Viperion? Is there an akuma?” You stood up, ignoring the head spin that came with it.  
“No, nothing like that, I just noticed you out here and was wondering why a girl as pretty as you would be out so late at night, in the cold no less.” He smiled at you and you sat down again. His voice sent chills down your spine, it was so familiar it made your heart swell.  
“Your voice, you sound similar to someone I know.” You sat down again and took another sip of your tea, Viperion made himself comfortable, sitting on the railing.  
“Oh really? He a friend of yours? Or…boyfriend?” Luka felt his heart hammer in his chest, awaiting your answer. Your eyes were empty and cold, and you took another sip of your tea, before answering.  
“He was a friend of mine, I’ve been trying to cut contact with him though…for both our sakes.” You gave Viperion a smile.  
‘fake’ Luke thought, he knew your real smile and that isn’t it.  
“Why’s that? Did he do something wrong?”  
“Nah, but I did. I caught feelings for someone who could never like me back, and eventually he fell for another girl, a beautiful girl who has a big heart and helps all those around her. She kind and pretty and gentle. And I didn’t want my bitterness to get in the way of that, I also couldn’t handle seeing them together. Unfortunately the girl is in my class so I have to listen to her gush about my friend and the other guy she has a crush on, Adrian Agreste. So can’t escape that unfortunately.” You gave a dry laugh at the end before continuing on. “Sorry for rambling, I don't know why but you seem so familiar, I forgot I was talking to a stranger. Are you on partol?”  
“No need to apologise, what kind of hero would I be if I didn't listen to a damsel in distress?” He slipped off the railing and made his way over to you. “Do you know for sure this friend like this other girl?”  
“Yeah, you should have seen his face when he looked at her.” You looked down at the cup in your lap, smiling bitterly. “But that’s fine, the heart want’s what the heart want’s, I just wish mine would let me get over him already. I miss my other friends, and I miss his mum to be honest.” Viperion let out a chuckle at this, his mum had been asking about you constantly for the last month.  
“Maybe you should stop by and just pay them a visit, it might make you feel better to be around friends?”

You shook your head at this.  
“Cant, they make too big of a deal over the way I look now.” Viperion tilted his head.  
“You look fine.” You shook your head again before standing up and taking your jumper off. His eyes widened and he took a step back. He could see your ribs through your tight singlet and you shoulder bones stuck out, you’d lost all that nice toned muscle you used to have.  
“It’s enough to deal with it at school, but outside as well, and I know his mum would just force me to eat. Bless her.” Luka felt tears fall down his face. He gently grabbed your wrist in his hand and he could feel all the bones. His eyes trailed up to meet yours and you looked confused at his tears.  
“Why are you crying?”  
“For someone as beautiful as you, it breaks my heart to see you so skinny. I just-“ He cut his sentence short by pulling you into a hug. You were shocked, this mysterious superhero was being so friendly with you, why? Why did you matter? He pulled back from the hug and held you shoulders, his eyes getting sadder when he felt the bones.  
“You’re beautiful” You felt your face flush and you started stuttering, denying what he said. “Yes, you are. You’d be even more beautiful healthy, but you're still beautiful when you're sick.”  
“How can you say that?” You felt tears welling up in your eyes and you clenched your fists, confused by his sudden declaration.  
“Because, I’m a hero, I have a secret identity, maybe I’ve seen you before through school, or just around town, I could be a server at a store you go to, doesn't matter, the point is that I’ve seen you before, I remember how beautiful you are when your healthy. You toned muscle, your eyes, full of life and bright, your energy. It was intoxicating Y/N” You don’t know when you started crying but you desperately tried to wipe the tears away.  
“Then why doesn’t he love me back, why do I have to be so selfish, why can’t I fall for someone who does love me.” You sobbed out and Viperion pulled you into a hug, looking up at the stars.  
“Maybe he’s dumb.” You let out a small laugh at this. “I’m serious, maybe he’s stupid. He might not realise that you like him or that he ever had a chance with you.” You shook your head.  
“That’s a nice thought but everyone knew of my crush, even his mum, even a blind person could see it.” You gave a laugh and dried your eyes. “Thank you, you may not have saved me from a villain but, tonight you saved me from wallowing in my own thoughts. I needed that.” He smiled at you and you felt your stomach flip and your cheeks flush. Avoiding eye contact you picked up your now cold cup of tea and your sweater. 

“I should go to bed, thank you for putting up with my crap and listening to me, I’m sorry for dumping all my problems on you.” You avoided eye contact with him and he put a finger under your chin, bringing you to look at him.  
“Don’t apologise, even just seeing you laugh a little, you shine brighter than the stars, thats thanks enough for me.” With that he leant down and gave you a kiss on each cheek and dissipated into the horizon. 

For the next two weeks Viperion would come to visit you. You would chat and drink your tea. A few days in he brought some sandwiches with him. He offered you one, which you refused. He reminded you that your friends are worried, and that you’ve already been passing out from exhaustion. He asked if you’d just please take one bite. Each day he’d only ask for one more bite, until eventually you were making it through half a sandwich a day. After you’d finish eating he’d tell you you were beautiful and that every time you ate a bite more your eyes shone. Eventually he brought up the topic of Luka again.  
“You should go see him.” You blinked at him.  
“Why’s that?”  
“Because I bet he misses you. And I know you miss your friends. Go on, tomorrow, when I come by, if you haven’t gone to see him, I’ll punish you.” You raised an eyebrow.  
“You’ll “Punish me”? Ok Mr. Grey” You laughed and he looked you in the eyes.  
“No more piggy back rides around Paris.” You stopped laughing immediately and gasped.  
“What!? Thats not fair! I don’t want to see him!”  
“That a lie and we both know it.”  
“So what, it’ll be awkward.” You crossed your arms.  
“Yeah, for the first two minutes, but just hang with your friends, let him come to you. Talk to his mum.” You nodded your head.  
“Fine, I’ll stop by, but theres no guarantee he’ll even be there!” Luke smirked at this and ruffled your hair.

You were shaking, stood in front of the Liberty, It had been a month and a half since you last came by. What if they hated you? Maybe you could just lie to Viperion? No, that wasn’t fair, you’d promised him. You took a deep shaky breath and walked up the plank.  
“Y/N!” Rose screamed and ran over to you, tears in her eyes as she wrapper her arms around you. “I’m so happy you came!”  
Juleka came running over shortly after and joined the hug.  
You liked over and saw Mylene and Ivan too.  
“Hey, it’s been way too long since you’ve been at practice! We missed you.”  
“I missed you guys too, sorry, I’ve just been so busy cramming and studying, I was Kinda falling behind.” You lied, but hey, it wasn’t totally false. You heard loud footstep coming up from the galley and Anarka came into view.  
“It’s my missing daughter! Where have you been! I can’t believe you jumped ship on us!” She picked you up in a hug and spun you round.  
“I missed you to Captain.” You gave a mock salute when she put you down.  
“It’s good to see you child.” She put a hand on your cheek and smiled at you before going below deck. It felt nice, to be surrounded by your friends again. More footsteps followed, lighter this time and everyone held their breath as they saw you visibly tense. It was Luka, you knew.  
“Hey we’ll chat after practice ok Y/N? Gotta go warm up!” Ivan fist bumped you and you nodded to them. The footsteps stopped just behind you and you laughed a little as you saw Juleka gesture to Luka that she was watching him. 

You took a deep breath and turned to face him. He looked as good as ever, except his hair was messier and he had bags under his eyes, like he hadn’t slept at all last night.  
“Hey.” He breathed out, as if he was scared to talk too loud and scare you.  
“Hey.” you said back, rubbing your arm.  
“I’ve missed you.”  
“Yeah I missed you guys too.” The air was tense and you felt like running away again.  
“Can I show you something?” You nodded at him and your breath hitched as he took your hand in his and led you below deck. 

Luka took you down to his room and shut the door behind him. You stood awkwardly and played with your fingers. Luka walked towards his bed and gave you a warm smile before patting the spot next to him. You sat down on the soft bed and folded your hands in your lap. Luka frowned at how uncomfortable you looked.  
“I actually wanted to tell you something, but didn’t want to make you panic.” He gauged your reaction and you nodded your head slowly. He continued on.  
“I’m not gonna beat around the bush Y/N, I’m gonna tell it to you straight. I’m in love with you.” Your head shot in his direction and your breathing increased.  
“I’m sorry, what?” You stared at him incredulously. And he smiled.  
“I’m in love with you.” He held eye contact with you and you felt like your heart was about to burst out of your chest.  
“I-I’m confused, I thought- Marinette-“ You were silenced by a hand cupping your cheek.  
“That was nothing, I thought she was cute but as I got to know her I found myself just comparing her to you and, she didn't measure up.” To say you were flustered was an understatement, but Luka kept his composure, keeping eye contact and a gentle smile on his face as he stroked his thumb against your cheek. “So, do you feel the same?” You snapped your eyes towards him and held your breath.  
“Yes, yes I do. Luka, I’ve been in love with you for months.” You felt a weight off your shoulders, finally getting it off your chest. Your face split into a giant grin, Luka mirrored your expression and stood up, dragging you with him by your wrists. You yelped as he pulled you up and into a hug, spinning you round.  
“You have no idea how happy I am to have such an amazing girl like you by my side.” You blushed and he put you down. His smile fell as he held your hand in his own and ran a thumb over your wrist, feeling the bone and the thin scars that were on your skin.  
“I’m so sorry I did this to you. I didn’t mean to make you feel so bad about yourself.” You bit your lip and raised your hands up slowly to gently cup his face.  
“You didn’t do anything, I did this to myself. I was angry at how jealous I was, and how I couldn't get a handle on my emotions. I punished myself for not being able to control my emotions.” Luka looked you in the eye and his solemn expression turned into a smirk.  
“Well it’s my turn to punish you then, for ignoring me for the last month.” He grabbed your wrists again and slowly backed you towards the door. “The last time I had you like this, I had the urge to actually kiss you, I had no idea how you’d react. Now, I’m happy to take the risk.” He leant down and kissed you, it was a still kiss as he held you. One hand at you small of your back, the other on your cheek. You snaked your arms around his neck and felt yourself melt against him. You parted from the kiss only for Luka to dive back in for more, holding you tighter. Pulling you flush against him. It felt like a dream come true. 

Luka walked you home that night, for the first time in so long, it felt like everything was back to normal, only better. You both had to deal with teasing from his band and his family but it was worth it. Hand in hand you arrived at your door and you turned to face your boyfriend. It felt so good to be able to finally call him that.  
“Thank you for walking me home tonight.” You smiled at him. He gave you a lopsided grin and pulled you to him by your intwined hands, his spare hand coming to hold you by the waist. You closed the gap and kissed him. Savouring the moment. Even though you knew you be back around tomorrow.  
“Goodnight beautiful, sleep well.” He kissed your forehead and waited till you were inside before he transformed and jumped onto your balcony.

You sighed dreamily as you made it to your room. You checked the time and remembered Viperion said he'd be round tonight! Quickly making your way to your balcony you found him there, staring at the sky.  
“Hey.” He turned to face you.  
“Hey, you look happy!” You smiled, a wide grin, cheeks warm.  
“I feel happy, I feel amazing, it’s like all my dreams have come true.” You held your face in your hands.  
“I have something to confess.” You opened your eyes and looked at Viperion, you lowered your hands and sat down on your chair.  
“Anything.” As soon as the word left your mouth he detransformed. Your eyes widened. “Luka?”  
“Hey beautiful.” You grabbed the pillow from behind you and clutched it. You sat in silence for a few moments and Luka let you process things. Then you stood up and walked over to him.  
“You ass!” You started hitting him with the pillow, getting one good whack to his head. He backed away from you, trying to get the pillow off of you.  
“You let me spill my guts out to Viperion and it’s been you this entire time, thats such a dick move Luka!” you whacked him again.  
“I’m sorry, I just wanted to help you!” He cried out, grabbing the pillow and tugging it out of your hands. You punched his shoulder, glaring at him and he chuckled at you.  
“I hate you.” You huffed, pushing him away as he tried to hold you.  
“No you don’t, you love me.” her smirked and you stepped back, Luka following you. 

You were about to open your mouth again to retort when you tripped over the leg of your chair and fell over, dragging Luka down with you. When you opened your eyes you saw him hovering above you, and you noticed he'd managed to get his hand between your head and the floor.  
“I’m sorry, I didn't mean to deceive you, I just wanted to help, but you wouldn’t talk to me as Luka, so I thought I’d come to you as Viperion so you'd have someone to be there for you.”  
“I’m so embarrassed!” You covered your face with your hands and Luka chuckled. “I’m still mad at you.”  
“I bet I can change that.” Before you could reply he was kissing you. Warmth spread through your body and you flushed, something about being in this position just made things even more intimate. And you couldn't get rid of the thought of finally getting to go to school with the knowledge that Luka was yours.


End file.
